princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Hajime Mizuki
Background Hajime Mizuki is a brilliant tennis player who can map out a winning tennis match in his head that could guarantee high success rate if followed after studying enemy players, as well as knowing his team's capabilities. He also recruits talented tennis players for St. Rudolph considering how weak the team was and the only decent player was Yūta Fuji and Kisarazu Atsushi. Appearance He has dark blue hair which he often twirls around his finger. vlcsnap-21209.png|playing with his hair nobuticanthavethatbitchlosenow.jpg Misaki blushing.PNG|Misaki blushing due to Yumiko (Fuji's sister) beauty|link=http://www.gogoanime.com/prince-of-tennis-124-prince-of-tennis-episode-124 Personality Hajime Mizuki (観月はじめ, Mizuki Hajime) is the St. Rudolph's manager. Mizuki makes a good manager, but he isn't a very good teammate. He is willing to sacrifice the health of his teammates for the W (training Fuji Yūta to use the dangerous Twist Spin Shot). Data Tennis is Mizuki's pride, but during the matches against Fuji Shūsuke and Atobe Keigo, the cocky Mizuki was shown just how unreliable his data is. History One Year Prior To The Storyline He recruited Yūta by the time he transferred out and uses this to his advantage, further fueling the bitterness Yūta felt toward his older brother. Tokyo Prefecturals In turn, Mizuki taught him the Twist Spin Shot which could end his tennis career if used with an immature arm muscles and joints and Yūta was indeed immature in his playing arm, but could execute the skill with proficiency. Ryoma pointed out the drawback in his technique and Fuji and Ryūzaki hearing it was shocked, and Shūsuke Fuji was downright furious. Fuji got his revenge by letting Mizuki think he wasn't any good and let Mizuki win a couple games, and then became an awakened lion and beat him in minutes flat in full level, humiliating him thoroughly. Since then, Mizuki disliked Fuji though he began training Yūta seriously, or Inui style and proclaimed him 'his disciple'. After Seigaku knocked St.Rudolph out of the Tournament, they faced Hyotei for the 5th place Consolation match and was defeated by Hyotei with Mizuki getting crushed by Atobe Keigo 6-0. This meant that Hyotei took the last spot to go to the Regionals and St.Rudolph's tournament journey ended abruptly. Regionals Mizuki was seen with his teammates at the Kanto Regional Final between Seishun Gakuen and Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku Chuu. Nationals Mizuki and Fuji Yuuta watched the Semifinal match between Seigaku and Shitenhoji. U-17 Camp Mizuki Hajime and St.Rudolph teammate Fuji Yuuta are the only members of the School to be invited to the U-17 Camp and also the only middle schoolers that did not take part in the Nationals due to not qualifying. At the camp, Mizuki and all the other middle schoolers are tricked into playing a doubles tie-breaker style game against their friends. He is then drawn in a tie-break game against fellow Data Tennis user Inui Sadaharu however luckily, Mizuki does not have to play as Inui forfeits due to making a mistake in the ingredients of his Inui Juice giving him a stomach ache. Mizuki's first match at the U-17 Camp was as a member of Court 13 against a 6th Court member which he lost which is revealed in Pair Puri Vol. 4. He later advances to the 9th Court. Tennis Record Playing Styles and Techniques Data Tennis (データテニス) : A style of tennis based on data gathered on the opponents. Trivia *His known family members are his grandmother, grandfather, father, mother, and his 2 older sisters. *His seiyū is Akira Ishida and is played by Hidemasa Shiozawa in Musicals. *His blood type is B. *His favourite racket is a Yonex Muscle Power 7. *His favourite shoes are Prince Quicktrack Ti in navy. *His favourite food is vichyssoise ; Capellini pasta topped with caviar. *His hobby is listed as "choosing black tea leaves". *His favourite colour is "pure white". *His best school subjects are Japanese, English, French and Spanish. *His worst school subject is calligraphy as "his hands get dirty". *His preference in girls is listed as 'no particular preference' followed by the quote 「そんなこと聞いてどうするんですか？」, meaning roughly "what would you do if I told you that?" *His fathers occupation is listed as both 'Enka singer' and 'Agriculturalist'. *His star sign is Gemini. *His foot size is 26.5. *His eye sight is 1.0 for both eyes. *He graduated from North Zaou Elementary School in Yamagata prefecture . *He is a member of the Dormitory Administration Committee. *His motto is 「敵を知り己を知らば百戦危うからず」, originally from Sun Tzu , it translates as "If you know the enemy and you know yourself, you need not fear the result of 100 battles". *His favourite film is 'Breakfast at Tiffany's '. *His favourite books are chemistry/science books. *His favourite music is listed as "Yepes ' guitar albums". *His weaknesses are dirty things, and dust and pollen due to allergies. *His most frequented parts of the school are the library and the reference room. *The type of date spot he'd like to go to is a stylish cafe in the style of the British royalty. *He typically spends his allowance on tableware and food. *His most wanted item is a Rococo style tea set. *His daily routine includes keeping a "rose observation diary". *Asides from tennis his special skill is singing opera. *The number of personal computers he has purchased is 6. Category:Characters Category:Tennis Player Category:St. Rudolph Tennis Club Member Category:Middle Schooler Category:3rd Year Middle School Category:U-17 Camp Category:All-Rounder Category:Right-Handed Category:Data Tennis Users Category:Tokyo Players Category:Kanto Players Category:Has an episode named after them